Star Wars: La senda del maestro
by SentokiGM
Summary: 2000 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, en la Antigua Republica vivió un joven jedi que hacia muy poco que habia obtenido el título de caballero, su nombre era Sentoki. Volviendo de una misión ocurrió un evento que cambiariá su vida.


**Uniendo destinos**

La Galaxia estaba en una época de paz. La República se enfrascaba en debates políticos para mejorar el bienestar de la gente de cada planeta. Mientras algunos jedi se dedicaban a resolver problemas diplomáticos alrededor de toda la Galaxia, otros se dedicaban simplemente al estudio de la Fuerza por medio de la meditación. Por su parte, el Caballero Jedi Sentoki Kenvan volvía al Templo Jedi en Coruscant donde se disponía a informar de su negociación de paz entre los naboo y los gungan, las dos especies de inteligentes del planeta Naboo.

Sentoki Kenvan tenía 20 años, por lo que hacía muy poco que había pasado las pruebas para dejar de ser un padawan y poder estar por su cuenta. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y los ojos de color marrón aunque no demasiado oscuro, no llevaba barba y su cara era redonda. Vestía la ropa tradicional de la Orden, con una túnica por encima. Aunque algunos de sus compañeros solían llevar máscara, a él no le gustaba.

Sentoki entró en la sala del Consejo donde los maestros le esperaban para que informara sobre los acontecimientos en el planeta.

Y bien maestro Kenvan ¿qué tal te fue en Naboo? – dijo el Maestro Elnar Duun sentado a la derecha del sitio central.

Llegué allí y convoqué a ambos líderes a un terreno neutral. Ninguno quería ceder ya que no se querían ver como perdedores ni ceder terreno. Al final logré convencerles para que llegaran a un pacto mediante el cual los naboo pueden explotar las aguas de ese lago siempre y cuando no afecte a la ciudad Gungan - contó Sentoki al Consejo mientras estos les escuchaban atentamente.

Perfecto Sentoki, estaremos atentos a los acontecimientos en Naboo para que la guerra no empiece otra vez – dijo Salry Wynr, Maestra jedi la cual ocupaba la silla central y era la miembro dirigente del consejo.

En ese momento entró una comunicación holográfica, en la que apareció un hombre mayor con la capucha típica de los Jedi puesta.

Maestra Wynr, hemos recibido una alerta de socorro del planeta Corellia pero no se ha llegado a establecer comunicación con dicho planeta- y acto seguido se cortó la comunicación.

¿Ese no es el planeta donde está el Maestro Karsen? – preguntó el maestro Lyok Turen

Sí, siento una perturbación en la Fuerza, algo malo va a pasar, propongo que sea Sentoki quien vaya para resolverlo – dijo la maestra Wynr – ¿alguna objeción?

Nadie replicó, y así pues el jedi se dirigió raudo al hangar para solventar la situación cuando de pronto oyó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

Sentoki, ¿dónde vas tan deprisa? – dijo la voz familiar, perteneciendo ésta a Gods Nekros, un jedi que entrenó junto a Sentoki

A Corellia, ha habido una emergencia - dijo Sentoki sin pararse

Solo tengo una misión de exploración, si quieres puedo acompañarte. – propuso Gods que tenía ganas de aventura.

No, tú ya tienes una misión, puede que te necesiten más allí. – dijo Sentoki entrando en su nave.

Entonces unas palabras aparecieron en la pantalla de su nave. El droide astromecánico asignado a esa nave le preguntaba el rumbo a seguir.

Hola D6, tenemos que poner rumbo a Corellia y rápido. Acto seguido despegó rumbo a la órbita del planeta donde enganchó su nave a un anillo hiperespacial.

Mientras viajaba por el hiperespacio Sentoki pensaba en llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Viendo la información sobre la misión que tenía en la nave observó que sus objetivos a buscar eran el Maestro Jedi Len-Wyr Karsen de 70 años de edad y su Padawan Eliu Seren de tan solo 15 años de edad; esperaba que estuviesen bien, al menos, hasta que llegase él.

Como cada mañana Eliu se levantó temprano para desayunar, y aunque sabía que era la comida más importante del día, ella apenas tomaba nada, pero sus entrenamientos eran exhaustivos y sabía que debía comer. Una vez hubo desayunado, se puso su túnica jedi y salió de casa dirigiéndose al templo. Vivía en una casa con su maestro, ya que aún no tenía una casa propia ni edad para tenerla. Eliu tenía el pelo negro azabache, lacio y le caía sobre los hombros. Sus ojos marrones destacaban en su cara. Aunque no era especialmente alta, tenía un cuerpo fuerte debido a su entrenamiento físico. A Eliu le encantaba ser Jedi o al menos solía hacerlo, cuando era una niña, cuando entrenaba con los maestros. Ahora que era Padawan lo detestaba, le tenía miedo a su maestro, el código decía que no había que tener miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. Su maestro le pegaba y usaba la Fuerza contra ella a la menor oportunidad, ella deseaba oponerse a él pero sabía que aún no era lo bastante fuerte. Había pensado en irse del templo jedi, pero tampoco tenía donde ir, existía la posibilidad de acudir a otro jedi o al consejo pero su maestro era alguien importante y conocido en la Orden, ¿Quién iba a creerla a ella, a una Padawan que ni siquiera había empezado su carrera como jedi en serio?

Cuando llegó al templo, corriendo hacia el entrenamiento, se chocó con alguien debido a las prisas. Al verlo vio que era un jedi, uno bastante joven al parecer.

Lo siento – dijo el chico.

No pasa nada, yo tampoco iba muy atenta – dijo ella agradeciendo la amabilidad – Por cierto, me llamo Eliu, ¿y tú eres?

Vamos Sentoki, el Consejo te ha llamado – comentó una voz por detrás

Ya voy Gods, ese es mi nombre, Sentoki, ya nos veremos joven Padawan – contestó Sentoki en tono amable.

Cuando llegó con su maestro este ni la miró, simplemente le dio las espadas de entrenamiento e hizo que se metiese en una sala a entrenar junto a él. El estilo Jar'Kai que era el que practicaba su maestro no le gustaba, ella prefería pelear con una espada, pero su maestro insistía en enseñarle ese. Un par de horas más tarde, un miembro del consejo habló con su maestro y ambos acompañaron al jedi hasta la sala del consejo, allí el consejo se dirigió hacia su maestro.

Maestro Karsen, necesitamos que vayas a Corellia, acaban de informarnos que hay unos contrabandistas allí – informó la maestra Salry Wynr

¿Contrabandistas? Esa no es tarea de un jedi, que se encargue la República – replicó su maestro

Maestro Karsen, no cuestiones los motivos del consejo para entrar en esta misión, sin duda que haya llegado a nosotros es voluntad de la Fuerza. Al parecer, dichos contrabandistas poseen un cristal Kyber, no podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos, tu misión será recuperarlo – contestó el maestro Lyok Turen.

Sendos jedi, maestro y aprendiz, emprendieron rumbo hacia Corellia. Estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que dejarse llevar por las emociones iba en contra del Código Jedi. Pero igual ese cristal podía significar la creación de su espada láser, aunque su maestro no le dejase. Era él quien le daba dos sables que tenía, y cuando acababan las misiones se los quitaba, sabía que ese no era un comportamiento jedi, pero creía firmemente que nadie le iba a escuchar.

Una vez fueron a Corellia, se dirigieron a una cantina para escuchar historias y rumores sobre contrabandistas y sobre el cristal kyber que buscaban. Pasó bastante hasta que consiguieron algo de información ya que nadie sabía nada de ningún cristal, pero al final alguien dijo que había oído algo sobre unos contrabandistas del borde exterior que habían venido hasta Corellia. Al parecer estos tenían una mercancía de gran valor, por la que podían ganar muchos créditos galácticos. Se acercaron a esa persona, la cual dijo todo lo que sabía a cambio de un precio. Al ver la ropa, vio que eran Jedi y no les cobró tanto como solía hacer con otras personas ya que sabía que los Jedi eran poderosos. Después de pagar les contó que esas personas tenían una campamento en las afueras de la ciudad y que se quedarían al menos 6 o 7 días más.

¡Vamos! – dijo muy tajantemente el maestro Karsen.

Sí, maestro – dijo Eliu.

Cuando se fueron de la taberna, necesitaban un medio para salir de la ciudad y decidieron alquilar un speeder. Durante el viaje para salir de la ciudad el maestro no medió palabra hasta que Eliu dijo algo. La relación entre ambos era muy fría, para ser Jedi. Normalmente en la Orden Jedi maestro y Padawan solían ser muy cercanos. El aprendiz recibía, no sólo órdenes, de su maestro, también consejo, orientación, entrenamiento, consuelo si hacía falta. Ella en cambio no tenía nada de eso, recibía un par de espadas cada vez que salían de misión y le eran retiradas al acabar. Cada vez que sentía alguna emoción positiva fuerte su maestro se encargaba de aplastarla. Sin embargo miedo y rabia no hacían que su maestro reaccionara, casi era como si quisiese potenciarlas.

Maestro, ¿para qué quieren unos contrabandistas un cristal kyber? - preguntó Eliu con curiosidad.

A saber, al igual que los cristales alimentan nuestros sables láser también pueden alimentar otro tipo de arma. - respondió su maestro.

Pero Ilum está bien protegido y apartado, ¿Cómo han conseguido llegar y robar un cristal?

¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? Niña tonta. Ilum no es el único planeta con formación de cristales. A saber dónde lo han conseguido. Y si estás pensando en que si haces bien la misión te dejaré construir tu sable láser olvídate. No tendrás sable láser al igual que no te convertirás en Jedi. Eso te lo prometo.

Aquellas palabras fueron devastadoras para Eliu, nunca le había dicho que tuviese la intención de no dejar que fuese Jedi. Si su maestro no quería dejar que se convirtiera en Jedi y el Consejo no iba a escucharla ¿Qué esperanza le quedaba?

Al salir de aquella ciudad llena de edificios observaron un campamento en el cual había varios guardias con blaster vigilando, todos habían dicho que eran contrabandistas pero estos hombres tenían más pinta y comportamientos de piratas espaciales, esto suponía un problema añadido ya que con los contrabandistas podrían haber negociado, pero con piratas no, y menos siendo jedi, sabían que los cristales eran preciados para estos.

Los jedi se dispusieron a correr hacia el centro de los piratas para ir sorprender a los vigías por detrás, pero de repente, algo les golpeó por detrás y quedaron inconscientes. Al despertar estaban encadenados a una pared, en una jaula de energía con las manos atadas y sentían que no podían gastar muy bien la Fuerza. Seguramente algún tipo de droga se lo impedía. Eliu observó que tampoco tenía su cinturón con su espada láser.

Maestro, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Eliu preocupada.

Esperar, no podemos hacer otra cosa, de momento... – contestó el maestro jedi.

Sentoki desembarcó en el hangar de Corellia y se dispuso a ir a la zona donde se había realizado la alerta. Esta se produjo en las afueras de la ciudad aunque no se sabía quién la había dado. Hacía dos días que el maestro Karsen y su padawan habían ido a Corellia para recuperar un cristal kyber. Preguntó en la zona si había habido actividad sospechosa en la zona últimamente, la gente le dijo que gente con pinta de contrabandistas o algo similar se había apostado en las afueras de la ciudad.

¿Contrabandistas? ¿Apostados en las afueras? - pensó Sentoki – Si fuesen contrabandistas hubiesen ido a su base, o no son Corellianos o son piratas.

Alquiló un speeder y decidió ir a las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el camino observó la ciudad. Era una típica ciudad Corelliana, los edificios no eran demasiado altos lo cual permitía ver el cielo, cosa que en muchos de los niveles de Coruscant no pasaba. Corellia destacaba por ser el planeta donde se construían las naves de la República, lo cual le daba bastante fama al planeta. Era un buen planeta para establecerse y vivir, sin embargo él no tenía esas preocupaciones, su vida era distinta; intercalando misión y entrenamiento, así era la vida de los Jedi.

Cuando llegó a la zona que le dijeron, observó cómo efectivamente había un campamento allí.

Decidió ir con pies de plomo, y no precipitarse, a simple vista vio a dos guardias en lo que parecía ser el campamento de los contrabandistas, pero decidió mirar un poco más y vio a varios de esos contrabandistas en los alrededores. El aspecto, las armas, la actitud, todo eso le confirmó que eran piratas. Se acercó sigilosamente a uno de los piratas y de un golpe lo dejó inconsciente. Con la Fuerza intentó correr lo máximo posible para ir a hacia el otro con el que hizo lo mismo, poco a poco se acercó a la base y afectó a la mente de los guardias mediante el truco jedi.

Vais a dar una vuelta – dijo Sentoki moviendo la mano

Vamos a dar una vuelta – repitió uno de los piratas.

No pasará nada si dejáis la puerta abierta – dijo Sentoki moviendo la mano otra vez

No pasará nada si dejamos la puerta abierta – dijo el otro pirata y acto seguido los guardias dejaron la puerta desbloqueada y se fueron.

Una vez desaparecieron de la vista de Sentoki, el jedi abrió la puerta y entró en el campamento. Varios contrabandistas se sorprendieron al verlo entrar y empezaron a disparar, Sentoki ya estaba preparado para esto y con el sable de luz empezó a bloquear los disparos enemigos acercándose cada vez más a ellos. Empujó a uno con la Fuerza mandandolo hasta el final del cuarto, los otro dos se metieron en otra habitación y bloquearon la puerta. Sentoki empezó a cortar la puerta y una vez la hubo tirado abajo se reanudó el tiroteo. Al entrar, Sentoki observó una especie de camilla, con una chica en ella. Por lo que observaba parecía ser una camilla de tortura, ya que había varios brazos mecánicos con agujas y otro tipo de aparatos de tortura. Seguramente la habían drogado, era lo que solían hacer con los Jedi para que no pudiesen utilizar la Fuerza, sin embargo no valían dosis pequeñas, los Jedi eran muy resistentes a drogas y venenos gracias a su poder. La ropa indicaba que aquella chica pertenecía a la Orden, Sentoki devolvió uno de los disparos matando a uno de los piratas y se acercó rápidamente al otro cortándole la mano, y el blaster del pirata.

Quedas detenido en nombre de la República Galáctica y en nombre de la Orden Jedi, ¿donde está el otro jedi? ¿y el cristal? – dijo Sentoki muy serio.

¡Como si te lo fuese a decir! - gritó el pirata, acto seguido se sacó un blaster de la bota, Sentoki se puso en posición de defensa pero fue inútil porque aquel hombre se suicidó con un disparo en la cabeza.

Sin perder ni un minuto Sentoki se acercó a la camilla donde estaba la chica, liberándola y ayudándola a incorporarse.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Sentoki mientras le ponía su capa, ya que su ropa estaba bastante rota y sucia, debido seguramente a su estancia allí.

Mal, han estado torturándome desde que nos capturaron- dijo la chica con una voz débil

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sentoki

Nos disponíamos a entrar, no vimos el resto de guardias que vinieron por detrás y nos dejaron inconscientes, nos quitaron las armas y nos torturaron. Hasta que esta mañana mi maestro les ofreció un trato, le daban el cristal y a cambio les diría como drogar a un Jedi para poder venderlo como esclavo. Los piratas aceptaron y mi maestro cogió sus sables de luz con la fuerza y los míos y se marchó. – dijo Eliu entre sollozos

¿Y el cristal kyber? – preguntó Sentoki

Lo tiene mi maestro, pagó por él – contestó Eliu ya más tranquila

Bien, tu maestro aún está en el planeta, puedo sentirlo, ¿puedes moverte bien? – dijo Sentoki con ganas de pillar a ese jedi

Sí, ¿para qué?- dijo Eliu

Pues coge un blaster y vamos hacia la ciudad, tenemos que pillar al maestro Karsen antes de que se vaya. El blaster es para que puedas defenderte, sin duda pelearemos contra Karsen – dijo Sentoki.

Rápidamente Eliu obedeció y los dos corrieron para llegar al speeder e ir a el Maestro Karsen. Sentoki cogió su holocrón, se lo dio a Eliu y le dijo que avisara a las autoridades sobre los piratas y que enviaran una patrulla a la posición de ese holocrón.

Cuando llegaron, su maestro estaba apunto de embarcar en la nave pero Sentoki lanzó su sable de luz hacía el maestro Karsen. Éste lo bloqueó con el suyo propio, volviendo el sable hacia Sentoki. Sentoki peleaba con su estilo Soresu y Len-Wyr con el Jar'Kai. Karsen atacaba sin cesar a Sentoki, mientras este bloqueaba todos los ataques a pesar de que el maestro Karsen peleaba con dos espadas. Eliu se quedó parada con el blaster en la mano sin tener muy claro el momento en el cual disparar debido a que ambos jedi se movían mucho. El Maestro jedi realizó un ataque de arriba a abajo con las espadas casi en paralelo, pero Sentoki lo bloqueó poniendo su espada en perpendicular a las de su rival, aunque esto hizo que el joven caballero se agachase un poco. Eliu aprovechó la oportunidad del forcejeo para disparar a su maestro, que fue esquivado con un salto con la Fuerza hacia arriba. Sentoki bloqueó el tiro con su espada láser y empujó a su oponente hacia arriba con la otra mano.

¿Disparas a tu maestro? ¿Después de todo lo que te he enseñado? Hice bien en abandonarte - dijo con ira Karsen.

Eliu al oir eso empezó a disparar rafagas de disparos laser a su maestro, se podía sentir el enfado de la joven padawan. Sin embargo parecía no tener ningún efecto en Karsen que bloqueaba todos y cada uno de los disparos sin problema. Sentoki, sintió la ira de Eliu y no podía dejar que aquel Jedi obtuviese una victoria con la joven.

Eres una desgracia para la Orden Jedi, tú no eres un Jedi, no representas sus valores, solo buscas poder. Te dejas llevar por la ira y eso te ha conducido al lado oscuro - dijo Sentoki, mirando a Eliu en la última parte para que esta se calmase.

Eliu, al escuchar las palabras del caballero, dejó de disparar y se dio cuenta que si continuaba por ese camino se convertiría en lo mismo que su maestro. Karsen al ver que su padawan cesaba su ataque volvió a centrarse en Sentoki atacando a este con ambos sables, pero alternando esta vez entre uno y otro con golpes rápidos. Todo fue en vano ya que el estilo defensivo de Sentoki, junto a su velocidad de reacción, le permitieron bloquear los golpes.

Len-Wyr Karsen se dio cuenta de que el joven era muy bueno y de que si seguía así perdería. Empujó a Sentoki con la Fuerza y se acercó a él atacándole con ambas espadas cada una por un lado, el jedi reaccionó a esto saltando hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que no le diera. Cuando Karsen falló, Sentoki aprovechó para cortar las dos espadas del maestro jedi. No obstante, acto seguido Len-Wyr sacó otras dos espadas atrayéndolas con la Fuerza. Sentoki aprovechó para hacer un movimiento hacia arriba cortando una de las manos de su rival al intentar cortar el sable de luz. Consiguiendo así que perdiese la ventaja que tenía y además provocando que tuviese que cambiar su estilo de pelea, cosa que dio ventaja a Sentoki.

Este acto hizo a Karsen gritar de dolor y encolerizó arremetiendo contra su enemigo con golpes rápidos en distintas partes del cuerpo para que a Sentoki no le diese tiempo a defenderse. Cuando Eliu vio esto supo que tenía que ayudar, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando se percató del sable de luz que estaba en el suelo, el mismo que el caballero jedi intentó cortar. Lo atrajo con la Fuerza y corrió para atacar su maestro. Sin embargo, el hecho de pelear con una sola espada hizo que la padawan no pudiese pelear agusto ya que ella solía portar dos espadas al igual que su maestro.

A pesar de que Eliu y Sentoki no se combinaban demasiado bien en pelea, debido a que nunca habían peleado juntos, consiguieron poner a Karsen en verdaderos apuros. El viejo jedi empujó a Sentoki con la Fuerza para quedarse a solas contra la padawan, ya que sabía que en un cara a cara él tenía ventaja. Karsen atacaba a Eliu con potencia más que con velocidad, debido a que su edad y el uso continuo de usar su poder para potenciar su velocidad habian acabado por cansarlo. La inexperiencia de Eliu en el uso de una espada se hizo evidente en la pelea, tanto que apenas atacaba a su maestro, cosa que Karsen aprovechó para dar una patada a su padawan en el estómago y destrozarle el sable de luz. Esto dejó a la joven expuesta a un ataque de su maestro. Entonces Sentoki atrajo a Eliu hacia si mismo para sacarla de la trayectoria de su contrincante, evitando lo que seguramente hubiese sido la muerte de la joven.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sentoki, asintiendo la padawan con la cabeza.

Pasó entonces él al ataque contra un cansado Karsen pero el enfado lo paliaba. El maestro jedi corrió hacia Sentoki saltando para golpear con la espada por arriba. Sentoki se puso en posición inicial de Soresu cuando lo vio correr, entonces realizó un golpe que fue de derecha a izquierda y le cortó la espada, provocando que el maestro jedi cayese al suelo, acto seguido le dio un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que hizo caer inconsciente a Karsen.

Bien hecho, joven padawan – felicitó Sentoki a Eliu

Gracias, me llamo Eliu, nos conocimos hace un par de días en la Orden Jedi ¿recuerdas?- dijo Eliu ya más tranquila, sabiendo que la naturaleza de su maestro había sido revelada.

Sí, cierto, nos chocamos, ¿verdad? – dijo Sentoki sonriendo al recordar aquello.

Exacto… ¿qué va a pasar conmigo? Quiero seguir siendo jedi pero ahora mismo no me veo con otro maestro. Si lo pienso seriamente, solo me vienen imágenes de los "entrenamientos" del Maestro Karsen, pero realizados por otro jedi – confesó Eliu con una expresión de tristeza.

Te pido perdón en nombre de toda la Orden Jedi por el trato que has recibido en tu entrenamiento. – se disculpó Sentoki como si hubiese sido culpa suya. Aquel gesto conmovió profundamente a Eliu, que en ese mismo momento decidió que quería que él fuese su maestro y así se lo comunicaría a la Orden.

Después de eso encadenaron a Len-Wyr Karsen y programaron la nave para que fuese al hangar de la Orden Jedi en Coruscant. Además avisó al Consejo para que preparasen Jedi para la detención por si cuando llegara el preso estuviese despierto, pero no sin antes coger de una bolsa de su cinturón el cristal Kyber.

Vamos Eliu, tenemos que ir a Coruscant e informar al Consejo de esto – dijo Sentoki

Ambos subieron a las naves y pusieron rumbo a Coruscant. Eliu viajó en la nave de Sentoki y Sentoki en la de Karsen y Eliu junto al inconsciente Maestro Jedi.

Una vez en Coruscant, Eliu fue llevada a la enfermería donde fue tratada de sus heridas al igual que Karsen. Una vez le pusieron el tratamiento para su mano compareció ante el Consejo Jedi.

Eliu contó sus tratos durante los 5 años que estuvo como padawan y como la dejó tirada con los piratas. Sentoki contó cómo encontró a la chica, cómo tuvo que pelear contra el maestro Karsen y finalmente le dio el cristal kyber al consejo. Después de un rato de deliberaciones y discusiones el Consejo anunció su sentencia.

Len-Wyr Karsen, por haber faltado al Código Jedi y a la Orden, el Consejo te despoja de tu rango de maestro y de tu título de jedi. Quedas exiliado de la Orden y pasarás a disposición del Senado donde decidirán tu sentencia judicial en una prisión adaptada para un usuario de la Fuerza. – sentenció la maestra Salry.

¡He servido a la Orden Jedi fielmente durante años! ¿¡Y por culpa de una mocosa inservible que me endosásteis me vais a expulsar!? ¡Es ella quién debería estar fuera de la orden, no yo, yo quiero alumnos fuertes! ¡El Consejo ha perdido la cordura, si seguís siendo endebles los Sith nos exterminarán! ¡Yo os mostraré el poder auténtico! – gritaba Len-Wyr mientras se lo llevaban y Sentoki salió de la sala para que pudiesen hablar con Eliu.

Eliu, dadas las circunstancias, podrás elegir entre continuar tus estudios con otro maestro, el cual se te asignará o continuar con asuntos relacionados con la Fuerza pero nunca llegar a ser Jedi. Tenemos una duda ¿porqué no le dijiste nada de esto al Consejo? – dijo un miembro del Consejo.

Pensaba que no me iban escuchar, dada la fama de mi maestro dentro de la Orden y mi posición. Maestros, me gustaría llegar a ser Dama Jedi. – contestó Eliu

Entendemos que has vivido un infierno, y lamentamos profundamente lo sucedido, elegiremos a tu siguiente maestro, cuidadosamente. – sentenció la miembro dirigente

Después de eso intercambiaron posiciones Sentoki y Eliu para hablar con el Consejo.

Sentoki Kenvan, has completado correctamente tu misión, no solo has rescatado a la padawan, también has descubierto que el maestro Karsen estaba en el lado oscuro, incluso has recuperado el cristal, sin duda sigues los caminos de la Fuerza, ahora me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ¿Te gustaría enseñar estos caminos a otra persona? - dijo el maestro Lyok Turen

¿Ser un maestro? Claro que me gustaría, pero no pensaba tomar un pupilo tan pronto.– contestó el Jedi

¿Sentoki no es un poco joven para esta responsabilidad? - dijo un miembro del Consejo.

Puede ser, pero creo firmemente que el Maestro Turen tiene razón. Si pensamos en un método contrario al de Karsen no se me ocurre un maestro mejor que el antiguo maestro de Sentoki. Y él ya tiene un padawan. Además no se lleva tanta edad con la padawan y ese factor puede jugar a nuestro favor. - dijo la maestra dirigente.

O en nuestra contra - replicó otro maestro del Consejo

De todas formas sometámoslo a votación ¿Quién está a favor de proponerle a Sentoki ser el nuevo maestro de Eliu? - propuso Turen y la mayoría los miembros se posicionaron a favor.

Sentoki, ¿tú qué dices? - preguntó la miembro dirigente.

No me lo había planteado, pero estaré encantado de tomar esta responsabilidad - respondió el joven jedi

Que así sea, Sentoki Kenvan a partir de hoy serás el maestro de Eliu Seren, díselo tú mismo al salir. Toma, tenemos entendido que el ex jedi Len-Wyr no le dejó construir un sable de luz propio. Sin embargo, deberás cuidar ese lazo, como ya sabes es peligroso – dijo la maestra Salry Wynr mientras le lanzaba el cristal Kyber – ¡Qué la Fuerza te acompañe, Maestro Kenvan!

Así lo haré maestra, ¡qué la Fuerza os acompañe a vosotros también, maestros! – dijo Sentoki mientras salía de la sala del consejo.

¿Te han dicho algo sobre que va a pasar conmigo? – dijo Eliu cuando Sentoki salió de la sala

Sí, te han asignado otro maestro – dijo Sentoki

¿Y quién es? ¿Tú lo conoces? – dijo Eliu mientras se frotaba las manos

Yo seré tu nuevo maestro. - bromeó Sentoki - El Consejo me ha propuesto que te entrene y he aceptado – dijo Sentoki con una sonrisa haciendo que su nueva padawan se relajara

¿De verdad?¿No es una molestia para ti? – dijo ella

No, no te preocupes por ello. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sentoki Kenvan, puedes llamarme maestro o Sentoki, como tú prefieras. Ahora irás a tu actual casa, recogerás tus cosas y las llevarás a mi casa. Esta es mi dirección- indicó mientras le daba un holocrón – un par de Centinelas Jedi te acompañarán por si acaso, luego le das la llave a uno de ellos.

¿Centinelas? ¿Por qué centinelas y no tú? – dijo Eliu un poco asustada por la situación

Los centinelas son para asegurarse de que no hay ningún admirador de Len-Wyr que se haya vuelto loco por su expulsión de la Orden, y no te acompaño yo porque yo tengo que preparar tu habitación – dijo Sentoki calmado

Su habitación, aún era raro toda aquella situación. Hace dos días vivía en aquella casa y ahora tenían que acompañarla dos Jedi por si había fanáticos de su antiguo maestro, pero al menos ahora algo le decía que todo iba a mejorar.

Aquellos Centinelas Jedi no mediaron palabra durante el camino, uno de ellos entró en la casa e inspeccionó el sitio y una vez se hubo cerciorado que no había nadie en el interior indicó a la joven padawan que podía entrar. El otro centinela se quedó en la puerta, vigilando que no entrara nadie. Únicamente vino un jedi el cual quería entrar afirmando ser un antiguo padawan del maestro Len-Wyr Karsen, decía que quería coger algo que le dio a su maestro, pero viendo que el centinela no le dejaba pasar acabó revelando que quería explicaciones de por qué le habían hecho esto a su maestro, que fue un buen mentor y la culpa sería de la aprendiz seguro, quería hablar con el responsable de la expulsión de su maestro. Eliu lo oyó todo y se puso a temblar, ¿cuántas personas pensarían lo mismo que él? En ese momento apareció Sentoki que venía a echar una mano, ya que había acabado de preparar el cuarto para su padawan.

Yo soy el responsable, ¿qué querías? – dijo Sentoki serio.

Sentoki, no te preocupes ya me encargo yo – dijo el centinela jedi que vigilaba la puerta.

No, quiero oír lo que tiene que decir – dijo sin perder su expresión seria.

No, tú no eres el responsable, la responsable es esa padawan – dijo el jedi que había provocado el altercado.

¿Perdona? Me parece que te equivocas amigo, Len-Wyr Karsen es el que ha caído en el lado oscuro, el que vendió a una padawan a unos malditos piratas esclavistas. Yo soy el que peleé contra él, lo derrotó y lo entregó al consejo jedi, la chica lo único que ha hecho es querer aprender, y sufrir los abusos de Len-Wyr. Sólo le enseñó a manejar el sable, ni le dejó construirse uno ¿quién hace eso? La respuesta es un jedi oscuro. Por cierto, eres un jedi, así que compórtate como tal, sé racional, analiza la situación y ahora vete, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. – exigió muy serio, y un poco alterado y acto seguido el jedi se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Tranquilo Sentoki, tus emociones te traicionan – dijo el centinela.

Lo sé, lo sé, no sé como hay gente que lo defiende ¿sabes quién era el jedi? – dijo Sentoki ya más tranquilo.

Creo que se llama Elikar Delkan, es un antiguo padawan de Len-Wyr, le tenía auténtico respeto, nos avisaron de él. – dijo el centinela Jedi.

¿Respeto? Yo lo llamaría fanatismo, en fin, será mejor que ayude ¿puedo entrar? – dijo Sentoki

Claro – dijo mientras se apartaba.

Saluda a Gods por cierto – dijo el jedi al entrar.

Eso haré – dijo el centinela

Al entrar Sentoki vio a Eliu sentada en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza entre las piernas, y rápidamente se acercó a ella para ver qué le pasaba.

Eliu ¿estás bien? – preguntó el maestro.

Sí, es que había olvidado lo bien que sienta que se preocupen por ti y te defiendan – respondió la aprendiz.

No pasa nada, pero recuerda que no debes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, mi joven padawan. ¿Esto es todo? Te ayudo, vamos – indicó Sentoki

Sí, Maestro – contestó Eliu – Has terminado muy rápido de preparar el cuarto Sentoki.

Sí, tenía una habitación que no utilizaba así que simplemente he activado el droide de limpieza de un vecino.

Y ambos recogieron las cosas y fueron rumbo a casa de Sentoki a la cual llegaron en poco tiempo. Al entrar Eliu vio una casa que aunque no muy grande disponía de suficientes habitaciones para vivir al menos 3 personas. Aunque Sentoki utilizaba dos de ellas de almacén de piezas de sable láser y sala de meditación, prescindió de esta última convirtiéndola en la habitación de Eliu. Aquella era una casa acogedora.

Ven que te enseño la casa. No tengo muchos lujos, pero los jedi no los necesitamos. Esta es la cocina, y ese de allí el baño, en el salón no hay gran cosa aunque lo podemos gastar para meditar y los tres cuartos están por allí ven -guió mientras le enseñaba la casa- Este cuarto es una especie de almacén/taller, ahí tengo piezas par fabricar sables de luz y otras armas, este es mi cuarto y este de aquí el tuyo.

Eliu se quedó observando la habitación mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo, era mucho más grande que su cuarto anterior.

Es muy bonita la casa – comentó mientras sacaba las cosas de la maleta, aunque no llevaba gran cosa; un par de capas, la ropa reglamentaria jedi y ropa interior – gracias por aceptarme como padawan, maestro.

No hace falta que me des las gracias Eliu, y ahora empecemos tu adiestramiento joven padawan – dijo Sentoki mientras sacaba cajas al salón.

¿Ya?¿Tan pronto? – expresó Eliu sorprendida

Sí, sé todo lo que ha pasado, pero es mejor empezar cuanto antes, lo primero, ¿que Forma gastas?

Jar'Kai, pero no me gusta, mi antiguo maestro me obligaba a practicarlo porque decía que era el mejor – dijo Eliu un poco triste.

Entiendo, ¿y cuál te gustaría gastar? Yo gasto el Soresu, aunque es más bien una mezcla de Soresu con Ataru y toques de Makashi, pero puede servir para introducirte en ellos si te interesa, si no simplemente di cual te gusta y te buscaré un maestro que lo gaste y te enseñe.

Pues a mi me gustaría usar el Djem So pero más indicado a la defensa, algo más híbrido entre Djem So y Soresu – dijo Eliu, emocionada porque iba a aprender a gastar las Formas que le gustaban.

Bien, el Soresu te lo puedo enseñar yo, te buscaré un maestro para el otro, pero, para pelear con sable de luz necesitas uno, así que lo primero será construirte un sable de luz – le explicó Sentoki mientras abría las cajas llenas de piezas que servían para construir el arma jedi por excelencia.

Sentoki comenzó a sacar las cosas de las cajas y ponerlas ordenadamente por el salón, mientras Eliu se quedaba perpleja por la cantidad de piezas que tenía, podía tener suficientes piezas para construir 20 sables perfectamente. Una vez todo estuvo repartido por la habitación Sentoki le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que podía empezar.

Entonces ¿de verdad voy a poder construir mi sable láser? – dijo Eliu todavía incrédula

Sí, construir tu propio sable láser es una tarea que requiere paciencia, te dará disciplina, te ayudará a olvidar todo este tiempo en el que tu antiguo maestro solo te hacía concentrarte en la pelea. – contestó Sentoki

Pero, maestro ¿cómo va a ayudar crear un arma a que me olvide de la pelea? – dudó Eliu.

Sencillo, tú lo ves como un arma, yo lo veo como una herramienta, como un vínculo, no se trata de que esté bien montada, sino de que sea perfecta, cada pieza debe estar bien montada, y la mayoría de las piezas no requieren ser montadas a mano, sino con la Fuerza, requiere paciencia, meditación, requiere sentir tu entorno, sentir cada pieza, crear tu espada de luz te ayudará a sentir la Fuerza de una forma que en la que no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo. – afirmó Sentoki asumiendo su papel de maestro.

Sentoki salió de la habitación y Eliu comenzó a coger las piezas que necesitaba, sabía perfectamente la teoría pero nunca había montado una y estaba nerviosa. Eliu cogió las piezas necesarias pero cada vez que lo pensaba las cambiaba, no estaba segura de las piezas que debía elegir. Sintió como cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien, miedo de fallar a su nuevo maestro y que este no la dejase tener un sable de luz. De pronto una frase resonó en su cabeza: "El miedo es una camino al lado oscuro, relajaos, meditad y hallaréis el camino", era la frase que su maestro les decía cuando solo eran iniciados jedi. Eliu decidió calmarse y para ello dejó el resto de piezas con las otras, se sentó, cerró los ojos y simplemente comenzó a sentir su entorno, notó a su maestro entrenando, notó la gente de la calle y notó todo a su alrededor. Sintió cómo se iba calmando hasta que todo su miedo quedó en nada, entonces abrió los ojos y vio unas cuantas piezas flotando en el aire, las atrajo con la Fuerza y entonces comprendió que su subconsciente había elegido las piezas.

Sentoki se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora desde que dejó a Eliu sola, así que fue a su cuarto y tocó la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con que su Padawan había hallado el camino correcto por ella misma. Se fijó en unas cuantas piezas apartadas encima de un mesa de trabajo y en el centro de la sala su alumna meditaba con el cristal de luz.

Sabía que lograrías empezar por donde corresponde – dijo Sentoki sonriendo.

Al principio no, tuve miedo Maestro, miedo de no conseguirlo – respondió Eliu con expresión triste.

Yo también lo tuve cuando estuve en tu lugar. No consiste en no tener nunca miedo Eliu, somos personas y como tales tenemos miedo, se trata de no dejarte llevar por el miedo. – Dijo Sentoki tratando de animarla – Por cierto, te aconsejo que no tengas prisa, ni te obsesiones en hacer la espada, tarda lo que tengas que tardar, lo importante es tu aprendizaje, no el sable de luz.

Datos Galácticos:

Todos los personajes de la historia son creaciones del autor.

El personaje Gods es una referencia a mi amigo y coautor de "Sangre en Felucia". Historia original de ambos siendo "La senda del maestro' una precuela de dicha obra.

El Soresu, Djem So, Makashi, Ataru, Jar'kai son todos estilos de lucha con sable de luz del universo Star Wars. Cada uno tenía una peculiaridad y unos movimientos específicos siendo de la siguiente forma

Soresu: Forma más defensiva

Makashi: Forma atacante

Djem So: Forma "híbrida" de las dos anteriores.

Ataru: veloz y agresiva. Buena en uno contra uno

Jar'kai: Estilo para dos sables de luz, a veces basado en otro estilo con un solo sable. Muchas veces basado en Niman otro estilo híbrido entre sable de luz y artes marciales.

Coruscant es un planeta de Star Wars, en él está el Senado Galáctico de la República y la Orden Jedi.

Corellia es un planeta Star Wars, famoso por construir naves de la república y más tarde del ejército rebelde.

Autor: Sentoki

Correcciones: Eli y Paluzkski

Agradecimientos a: Captain Soraking y Eli por animarme a continuar escribiendo. Sergi Lara por escribir la historia original conmigo.


End file.
